Mediocre Scenario
by TangerineRiku
Summary: 书店老板歌仙X大学生和泉守，硬核骨科 有安清剧情
1. Chapter 1

我不是第一次看到歌仙兼定和别人上床—说"看到"是不准确的，阳台的窗帘没拉严这种事我只碰上过一次，所以换成"知道"要更加符合事实。我和他同住的公寓隔音真的很差。那时我还在上中学，如果从补习班回家后在玄关看到了陌生男人的鞋子，那么走进屋内一定会听到隐约传来的声音，来源通常是卧室，也有可能是卫生间或者厨房。最露骨的一次是从阳台，像我之前说过的那样，那次他们连窗帘都顾不得拉好。那是我第一次看到他在别的男人怀里呻吟。歌仙跨坐在那个男人的身上，嘴里咬着对方的领带试图压住难耐的叫声，双手撑着对方的膝盖，仰着头耸动着身躯。我可以从窗帘的缝隙中看到他浑圆的屁股一下下地拍击在身下男人的胯部，还有背部肌肉在动作中张弛的迷人线条。

大概是那个男人在他的耳边说了什么荤话，他忽然涨红了脸，张口松开一直叼着的领带叫出了声。身下人随即露出了笑容。

"这是给你的奖励。"

我清楚地听到他这么说着，然后抬手在歌仙的屁股上抽了几个响亮的巴掌。我还听到歌仙随即在带了哭腔的惊叫声中趴伏在了他的肩头，求他"碰碰前面"。之后的事我就不知道了，我逃回了自己的卧室。像以前那样只听到声音，和实时直播的刺激是没法比的。

高中时我在学校里组过一支不算火爆也不算彻底糊掉的乐队。我想继续唱下去，但是我父母并不同意。进路决定时我们进行了数次并不愉快的磋商，最后各退一步：大学是必须要上的，我可以去报考喜欢的艺术学校，然后拿着学位回来，接手家里那个眼看着就要倒闭的祖传剧场。于是高三那一年，我背着吉他和乐谱搬到了东京，找到了经营书屋的表哥同住。事实上我和歌仙的关系没有"表兄弟"那样亲近，也许我小时候曾经见过他，但是我没有印象了。他似乎还记得，但是从那之后我们也没有再见过。他没有去车站接我，倒为没吃晚饭的我特别制作了夜宵。他在那时问了问老家的的一些事，从此之后和我再没了交流。同一个周末，他用我从老家带来的的鸡蛋和牛奶烤了布丁给我吃。最开始的两个星期，我和他是对彼此如空气一般的室友。第三周开始，他会时常给我留下外宿的消息，让我晚饭自理。不过那时他在不在对我来说没什么区别。期间淋浴室的地漏堵了一次。我剪掉了长发。理发师问我要不要烫一下，我想起了歌仙的一头卷毛，拒绝了这个提议。

他们第一次在公寓里干起来的时候我还真是吓了一跳。那时我洗完澡从浴室出来，路过歌仙的房间时便听到了响动。虽然我早看到了玄关处的鞋子，但是真的听到还是有些震撼。我记得我当时一句"卧槽"脱口而出，里面的人显然也听到了：我这句粗口话音刚落，房间内的响动就停了。我在门外尴尬得不知所措，想必他们两个也没好到哪儿去。我听到有人下床要来开门了，便连忙跑回了我的屋子，用力撞上了房门。

那些个对象是男人这一点，我最开始不能说一点惊讶的心情都没有，但是我初中时便搞清了自己的取向，因此表现得异常淡定。歌仙最开始好像有点紧张，然而我们谁也没有提这件事，他似乎就放心了。至于他们都是些什么人，我虽然有些好奇，但也没有进一步深究的意愿。偶尔他们会在歌仙与我同住的这间公寓里干那档子事儿，不过大部分时候，我猜，他们是在别的地方。歌仙似乎还记得我是来东京准备考学的。只要我对他和他的男友们保持沉默，装聋作哑，他也愿意为我提供这一方面上最大的便利。甚至书店不忙的时候，他还有闲情逸致给我做午饭便当。并且还有闲情逸致在我就小马宝莉的便当盒提出异议后，给我买了个新的。

歌仙的闲情逸致很怕人。

我是说，你永远也不知道他在那有限的闲暇时光里会冒出什么脑洞，然后又带着怎样的冲动与执拗，死乞白赖要把这个脑洞付诸实践。如果可以的话，虽然这对他来说不够体贴，但我由衷希望他的书店生意兴隆，好得让他一直忙得无暇顾及其他。有一次他一时兴起，给整间公寓来了个地板都恨不得要撬开的大扫除。我也被撵起来帮忙，跪在满是消毒水那股子氯味儿混着柠檬香精的卫生间里把地砖擦得比脸还干净。义务劳动持续到当天傍晚。我们坐在打扫得和室内一样洁净的阳台上，头上是晾晒的被单枕套。歌仙忽然背起了"春去夏来"那首和歌。晚风刮起来，直接把一角被单对着我的脸糊了上去。这是他比较正常的一时兴起。而他的闲情逸致如果向不正常的方向发展，他可能就会，比方说…

把室友口到高潮。

把明知这样做很恶心但难以自制，在自我唾弃中咬住嘴唇忍住快感，缩在他的卧室门口听着他的叫床声打飞机的表弟兼室友口到了高潮。

那是我考上大学之后的事了。我高中毕业后没有搬出去，他也没撵我走—不是因为我俩手足情深，而是我自己掏钱把他家那间我住了一年的客房租了下来。我有充分的不想搬家的理由，比如说歌仙这房子地理位置真的很好，交通也方便；比如说歌仙家客房这床垫睡着真舒服；比如说歌仙做饭真的好吃；比如说歌仙长得真好看，声音也…好听。歌仙为什么留我，我也不知道，大概是我懂事地付了房钱，也可能是出入他这间小公寓的男人也换了不少，总得有一个固定的。我自认是个好室友，高大、年轻、帅气，按时交租，卫生习惯良好，无不良嗜好。我觉得我与歌仙很般配，作为室友。

歌仙突然推门出来的时候我根本来不及躲藏。我只能庆幸当时只有歌仙一个人开门看到了我，提着裤子慌忙站了起来，不用问都能闻到刚才我在干什么好事。我记得，当时我们两个的第一反应都是猛然一愣，但是事情的走向显然大大突破我能想象的极限：在我张口结舌地试图道歉之前，他便抬起食指放在唇边示意我不要做声，接着便一只手拎着我的裤腰，另一只手抓着我的胳膊，三两下把我拽进了我的卧室。我被按到了门板上，歌仙蹲下身子时顺手把门锁了，操作流畅，可能是熟能生巧。

"歌仙、表哥…？你要干什—"

"别说话。"他小声打断我，"什么也别说，什么也别问。"

明明他的手指正在极富技巧地揉捏着我刚刚被吓得半软的那家伙，说话时的眼神却莫名的凌厉，好像是要砍我头一样。我只好乖乖闭嘴，任他宰割。他的手棒极了，很快我便又回到了小插曲之前的状态。

紫色的短发还有些凌乱，发卷随着动作一颤一颤的。我想起那天在阳台上看到的情景，不由得伸出手去抚摸。然而我的手指尖还没碰到他一根头发丝，他便嫌恶地把我的手拍开了。"变态。"他悄声说道，脸也离我的腹部更近了一些。而我，作为沾亲的表弟，听着表哥和男友亲热的声音在蹲在门口自宅发电，被骂变态后下面那根还精神不减。这么看来我这个"变态"还真是实至名归。就在我迷迷糊糊想着要不要道歉的时候，歌仙张嘴了。

是舌头。是湿润、柔软的舌头带着力道在背面从底部舔到了顶端。比起切实的快感，眼下正在舔的人是歌仙这个事实更让我兴奋。顶端的小孔被舌尖有意戳弄，不等我重新站稳，歌仙就含了进去。他似乎是记住了我当时的反应，在凹下两颊吸吮的同时也不忘时不时刺激孔洞。而我忘了就一两分钟前被拍掉手的经历，手指插入了他的发间，不由自主地仰头呻吟。歌仙偶尔会漏出一两次慵懒的鼻音。他默许我放肆地抓住他的头发，按住他的头，自己动起腰在他的口中抽送。

"哈、哈啊啊…"

我感觉自己的手指似乎根本使不上劲，但抓着歌仙却又抓得格外紧。大概是力道弄疼了他，歌仙紧箍着我的手腕，停下口活叫我放开。我咽下不知什么时候积在口腔中的唾液，一边道歉，一边扶住身后的门慢慢喘匀了气。歌仙还抓着我，抬眼瞥了我一眼，舔了两口之后又继续之前的事了—但是和之前相比，他明显加重了力道，时不时还往深了吞。我的手指抓挠门板，最终还是受不住他恶意顶进小孔的舌尖，双腿一软射了出来。

尽管我事前有叫他停下，把他推开，还是不可避免地射到了他的嘴里，而且由于我推他的动作，有不少精液还直直喷到了歌仙的脸上。我慌忙去床头柜拿纸巾，差点被裤子绊倒。歌仙跟着走了两步，整包抓过卫生纸，把嘴里的东西吐了出来。

"那个…表哥，对不起啊…"

我提上裤子，真心实意地为刚刚发生过的一切感到抱歉。歌仙又抽出厚厚一沓纸细细地揩着脸，没有回答我，也没有正眼瞧我。

"我…我下次一定注意—"

话音未落，歌仙便丢了纸巾，直直甩了我一耳光。这真是莫名其妙！我也回敬他一巴掌，歌仙瞬间涨红了脸，很快我们两个便在房间里扭打在一起。

"蹬鼻子上脸了你还！还没怎么就忘了自己姓什么了是不是？"

"我是你表弟，咱俩一个姓！"

"亏你还知道！"歌仙说着一脚勾向我的小腿，抓牢了我的两只手腕，就势把我按在了床上，"既然知道，就别做梦还能有下次。"

…哦。

我瞬间没了气势。歌仙摔门出去，我不记得他那天怎么和他男朋友解释的了—想起他说"别想着还有下次"时那恶狠狠的态度，那仿佛与我有不共戴天之仇般的眼神，我连添油加醋地道歉都不敢，哪敢向他打听后续？他的男朋友那天没有留下来吃晚饭就走了，歌仙也没留他，没记错的话我从那天起再也没见过那个男人。歌仙罕见地打开了客厅的电视，专心致志地看起了灰姑娘套路的偶像剧。我饿得快昏过去，他却像长在了沙发上一样纹丝不动。我忍无可忍地换衣服下楼觅食，他头也不回，仿佛屋子里没有我这人。我原本打算在便利店解决晚饭，但又对歌仙莫名其妙的爆发耿耿于怀，决定走得远一点，这么想着，就向着平时上学坐电车的方向走去。射到他嘴里确实是我不对，但我也不是故意的，而且我道歉了。反倒是歌仙，他是怀着什么心思对我做出那样的事呢？

他是在玩我吗？就是电视剧里演的那种，欺骗纯真少年的感情那种玩弄？

我停下了脚步，身后的行人绕开我走到前面去，那是个穿着包臀裙的女白领，身材不错，走路时屁股摆动的巧妙幅度连我看着也觉得不错。然后我就想起了那天在阳台上看到的歌仙的屁股，肌肉紧实的浑圆的屁股，还有大腿紧绷的肌肉的线条；想起他刚才被唾液濡湿的嘴唇，还有因为深喉的不适而微红的眼眶，我突然觉得有点心虚。

…我还能有下次吗？

算了吧。歌仙要是知道我在盘算这么个事儿，估计得打断我的腿。

我晚饭吃了拉面配炸鸡套餐，又喝了一大杯蜜瓜汽水，进家门之后难以抑制地打了个带着蒜油回味的饱嗝。歌仙叫了外卖，正津津有味地吃着。我寻思着他可能会和我道歉—他没准是一时冲动才为我特殊服务，难怪后来还打了我—但如果他真的道歉，说他是一时冲动，我又感觉他特别不爷们儿。如果他什么都不说，那就更不爷们儿。

果然，歌仙放下汤碗，撂下筷子："上了大学也要好好学习，再不济多打打工，不要没事就在家里看那些不正经的画册。"

卧槽！

"你翻了我床底？那是我房间你怎么能—"

歌仙冷静地讲述事实："你枕头边上就有一本摊开的。我刚才拿纸巾的时候看到了。"

我…

—要不是你在隔壁叫得那么忘情那么大声，我至于写歌写到一半找黄书看吗？

"不知道怎么找男朋友的话，我可以给你介绍。你是1还是0？"歌仙补充道。

"我是1—不用！我自己就能找！"

歌仙的双眼短暂的闪烁了一下，随即垂下眼去，夹起一块酱菜。

"我…我这么帅，没理由长期单身的！"

"很好。"

歌仙头也不抬，毫无感情地回应着。

我回到房间，坐在床上，脚边还是在打斗中掉到地上的那包纸巾。垃圾桶里是歌仙用过的手纸。我看着枕边摊开的杂志上的男模，他有着结实漂亮的胸肌，和歌仙一样；屁股很翘，和歌仙一样；皮肤细白，这也和歌仙一样，当然如果能晒黑点就更好了，他们俩都是。我抓起杂志，打算把它扔掉。但杂志封面上还是这个男人，我看着他，想起了我为什么买了这本杂志。我认输。

我掏出手机给发小堀川打电话。他是个直男，大学也考到了东京，在这个细作勾搭上隔壁系的小美女前我们还经常见面。我打了三次电话才接通，可这时我又不知道该说些什么了。尽管我们小时候好到穿一条裤子，但刚才的事实在难以启齿。堀川在那边颇为关心地问我是不是遇到麻烦了。我说不出话，我也不知道我是不是遇到了麻烦。这时对面穿来布料簌簌作响的声音，还有一个女声在问"是谁呀？"。我只好说好久不见改天约饭，便匆匆挂了电话。第二天早上我出门扔垃圾，发现歌仙昨天晚上叫的是我俩平时谁都舍不得去的一家餐馆的招牌菜。

而且还吃得真他妈干净…连口咸菜都不给我剩下。

什么都没剩下，那天傍晚的事就像从未发生过一样，没有在之后的生活中留下丝毫的痕迹。歌仙继续倒腾他那家书店。他新招了一个特别帅的咖啡师，还因为又帅又撩在网上火了一把，给他涨了不少客源。 我依旧上学，还把一个同学介绍到了我唱歌的酒吧打工。加州清光，虽然专业是现代舞，但唱起歌来也别有一套。两个人重唱花样总是更多，老板也高兴，同意我唱一两首自己写的歌。清光有个粉丝，从第一次他登台开始就一场不落地来捧场。他长得白白净净的，也留着长发，看着像个女孩子，一开口却是标准的少年音。我那天下了场指给清光看，清光一副早就知道的样子："咳，那是我高中同学。"

"你俩认识？"

"一个班的，算不上太熟。"他轻描淡写地答道，站在台下的阴影中打量着那个梳马尾辫的男生，"我在舞团，他天天泡实验室，没什么交集。"

"是吗…"我也顺着他的目光看去，"不过他长得挺好看的。"

"这倒是。"清光附和道。

我那时还不知道加州清光心里已经打着什么算盘，不过很快清光便把我叫去了他的出租屋。尽管清光算是个有条理的人，但狭小的空间还是让太多的衣服鞋子挤得无处下脚。清光站在屋子中间，四面被瀑布一样的衣服环绕，手里还拿着一个卷发棒。他问我他身上那套衣服好看不好看。他上身是一件白色的女式衬衫，像是洋娃娃穿的那种，翻领上还打着繁复的花边；下身是一条白色底子，印着樱桃与草莓图案的短裙，脚上一双带蝴蝶结的粗跟鞋。我不知道他居然有这种爱好，但是他算是个小骨架的人，个子不高，相貌也清秀可爱，穿着女装并不难看。

"挺好看的。"我说，"你穿着挺好，就是想不到你还有这爱好。"

"小时候偷偷穿了一次表姐的裙子。"清光解释道，抓起一绺头发缠在卷发棒上，"稍等一下，我马上就好。"

"干嘛？"

"咱们出去。"清光迅速卷完了最后一缕头发，"给你一个和超可爱的我一日约会的机会哟！算是谢谢你给我介绍打工。"

"…你小子不会喜欢我吧？"

"对啊，等我变成直男了就和你表白。"

"你大爷！"

清光先带着我去了我们打工的酒吧。那天我们没有工作。临近傍晚，酒吧正在做营业的准备。我在店门口和老板打了招呼。

"嚯！带对象来秀啦？"老板走过来拍拍我的肩膀，"女朋友真漂亮！"

"长曾祢大哥！我，加州清光！"

女装大佬一张口，老板的表情当场垮掉。罪魁祸首还假装看不到，笑嘻嘻地问他可不可以下周四晚上就穿女装表演—老板没把他轰回去就不错啦！

"我只跳舞！不唱歌的！您看我就跳这段，这是我在学校录的…"

清光一通软磨硬泡，老板总算是答应了他的要求。我们接下来便马不停蹄地赶往一所大学边上的居酒屋。这家店面积不大，也不是很出名，但毕竟在学校附近，附近也多是年轻人聚集的地方，因此到了高峰时段往往也要等位。清光早就预约了位置。他拣了几道爱吃的菜让我帮他下单，便又背着小挎包出去了。我戳着桌台边上有些油腻的电子屏，心想烤鸡腿肉还是刚端上来还冒着热气时最是美味多汁，于是只点了毛豆和日本酒。我猜等下清光回来一定会嘲笑我的老头子趣味，但这不能怪我，这是歌仙的错—卧槽！

在我手肘支在桌子上东张西望的时候，我突然看到了歌仙。他就坐在离我不远的地方，一头紫甘蓝一样的卷毛相当惹眼。坐在他对面的男人恰好背对着我，我看不到长相。那个男人还穿着和服—在这么一家烟熏火燎，人声嘈杂的街头小摊里穿着整齐的和服规规矩矩地坐着，除了"装逼"我再想不出第二个形容词。

但是说不定歌仙就喜欢这种装逼的男人。哼，幼稚。

我确实等了一阵子，清光才回来。他回来的时候歌仙他们还聊得正投机，不过他的脸和脖子已经肉眼可见地红了。清光兴致很高，一坐下来就嚷着饿，要我快下单，等待的过程中又耐不住饥饿地和我一起吃上了毛豆，根本顾不上嘲笑我的老头子趣味。出乎我的意料，他喜欢喝烈酒。我给他叫了果味酒精饮料，他一拍桌子说我看不起他，他才不是小姑娘。加了冰的威士忌端了上来，他猛地灌下一大口，我赶紧把一边烤好的鸡皮串塞给他。他喝得很急，没过多久他就开始手舞足蹈说胡话，最后还是我把他送回了住处。我把他丢上床后就打算回家，也没管他的裙摆已经翻上去露出了底裤。清光翻身要拽住我，差点从床上滚下去。

"悠着点儿！"我赶紧扶住他，把他往床里面推了推，"怎么了？"

"你…我…有事儿和你说…"

他的舌头跟被嘴里的酒气绊住了似的，连句话都说不利索。

"你明天…晚上…来排练厅找我。"清光接着说，"咱俩…练练…"

"练啥？"

"我今儿晚上刚和他说了…下周要跳舞给他看…"清光说到这里，脸上浮现出令人恶心的陶醉笑容，"下周四是…嗝！他生日…我要送他，送他…"

—一个最棒的生日礼物。

最棒的生日礼物。我在回家的电车上听着清光告诉我要我练习的那首电子舞曲。他说那是那个男生最喜欢的一首歌。歌曲不难，我也不太喜欢。车窗外掠过的街景闪闪发光，隔绝了嘈杂的热闹；耳机里是少女偶像的蜜嗓唱着奶油般甜腻的歌词；我的脑海中只有一句话：我要送他一个，最棒的生日礼物。


	2. Chapter 2

我不明白为什么歌仙就是不锁门。

我喝得有些头晕，加上刚才把醉成死猪的清光扛回去，本来已经累得不行，早就想躺下休息。我还歪在电梯里的时候就在想着推开家门，衣服都不脱地扑倒在床上好好睡一觉。结果，我的鞋子还没脱，就再次确认了这件公寓的隔音有多差：你看，我与歌仙的日常交流方式之一就是锤墙。每次我学习或作曲时被他的叫床声打扰；或者每次他早早休息却被我的吉他声吵醒，我们都会朝着彼此的卧室共享的那面墙来上一拳。就是因为这样，我才不懂他为什么这次急得连门都不锁。我听到声音从浴室里传来，顿时明白了玄关摆着的那双草履是怎么回事。但惊喜远不止于此，歌仙的皮带就掉在沙发脚边，沙发背上搭着他的衬衫还有一条和服腰带，深蓝色的羽织扔在茶几上…我一路捡起掉落的衣服一面习惯性地朝浴室走去，然后发现我也喝蒙了—浴室里还有人呢！

我进门，在客厅里走来走去，这动静里面的人肯定能听到。但歌仙并没有为此表现出被打扰，或者收敛一些。更过分的是，我抱着他们的衣服站在浴室不远的过道，居然听到了那个陌生男人说：

"突然就收紧了呐…有脚步声会让你更兴奋吗？"

歌仙回答："你不是也很喜欢吗？"

我怎么想不到我今晚居然会这么勤劳，先解决完醉成一滩泥的臭小子清光，到家还要收拾衣冠禽兽的表哥，还有他同样衣冠禽兽的床伴留下的烂摊子—我怎么就这么勤劳呢？我直接把他们的衣服顺手就丢在了虚掩的门前。清光这会儿估计要么在做梦，要么在吐。堀川不出意外应该还在和他的小女朋友腻腻歪歪。我头疼得要炸，从客厅药箱里翻出止疼片，就着桌上不知谁喝剩下的半杯水吞了下去。我打工的酒吧目前还在营业，于是我拿了手机钱包便出门。

我还是很贴心的，无论作为表弟还是室友—我临走时帮他们把浴室的门轻手轻脚地合上了。轻手轻脚，我保证，一点声音也没有。我想去长曾祢大哥的酒吧坐坐，就去后台坐一会儿。我回屋背上了吉他，把写了一半的歌词也塞进了包里，经过还在地动山摇的浴室门口时我难以抑制地踹了一脚他们那堆衣服。这一踹不要紧，一个巴掌大的活页本掉了出来。

我发誓，我真的！真的！没有！故意刺探歌仙隐私的意思。

好吧我自己都知道这句话听上去有多假。

我打了个酒嗝，蹲下身去抓起来那个摊开在地上的小本子。

我…

我大概需要爆五分钟的粗来表达一下我看到本子上内容的心情。

我把吉他放回了卧室，直接坐着末班电车就去了堀川家。我站在他家楼下的马路对面，看着已经黑灯的窗户，一边掏出手机给他打电话一边冲过了马路，按下门铃。

"国广你小子别他妈睡了快起来！哥摊上事儿了！"

堀川这次倒是很给面子地秒接了电话，他一边迷迷糊糊地应答，一面告诉我他正在穿衣服去给我开门。两分钟后我坐在了堀川家的小客厅，卧室门锁着，沙发上还留着淡淡的女士香水的味道。

"抱歉我是真的有事！不然也不会这么突然打扰你俩…"

"没事没事！比起这个，兼先生遇到了什么麻烦呀？"

"我表哥！"我把小本子拿出来放在他面前，"你还记得他吧？你们应该见过，我们住一起—"

"哦哦！记得记得！就是你说的那个，你看着杂志上和他相似的男模，想象着他的脸自宅发电的那位先生！"

堀川眨巴着大眼睛，露出纯良的笑容。他元气的语调硬生生地把我要出口的"他居然想上我"给憋了回去。

"他怎么啦？"堀川甚是关切地问道。

"没怎么…没怎么…"我一下子泄了气，瘫在了沙发上，"就是我发现他想睡我而已，没什么大不了的…"

"哦哦！"堀川的大眼睛里闪着兴奋的光芒。

"你'哦'个屁！"

"哦！我是说，那不是可喜可贺吗？"堀川在沙发上兴奋地颠来颠去，好像屁股底下长了钉子，"你们两个都对彼此有意思，说不定好好发展一下还有可能…还有可能兼桑你就脱单了？"

"不不不！我觉得你应该是误会了！"我说着把小本子怼到他的面前，"你好好看看他都想对我做什么！"

那是一篇小说的笔记，准确来说是一篇官能小说的笔记。从零零散散的片段中大概可以归结出简单的剧情：一个高中男生对鳏居的房东先生的性幻想在房东的欲擒故纵、步步为营渐渐变成现实。当然，我是大学男生，歌仙是书店老板，但要不是我看到了某些过于眼熟的设定和剧情，我才不会对号入座！那个又会唱歌又会弹吉他的中学明星大帅哥是谁啊？我就问问…还有什么叫"傻大个"？我才不是傻大个！自己长得矮就不要嫉妒别人长得高！"一头长毛"？哈？原来你就是这么羡慕我的头发的吗亲爱的表哥？我偷窥你洗澡？我累不累啊！我听你墙角？我…好吧这事儿我干过…

"太过分了！"我一拍大腿对堀川嚷道，"他凭什么写我'杂志掉在床下，口中叫着他的名字达到了高潮'？这种注孤生的死宅才干的事情我怎么可能—"

我好像也干过…

堀川见我突然低下了头，双手捂脸，便立刻凑近了我问道："兼先生？兼先生你还好吗？你是不是哭了？"

"没有…真没有…"

"不过这个情节看上去有点眼熟诶！和我女朋友正在追的一个BL小说挺像的。"堀川翻阅着小本子，若有所思地说道。

"什么小说？你女朋友为什么要看BL小说？"

"唔…她一直在追一个半年更新一次的南极写手的作品，那天我偶然看了两眼还觉得挺有意思的—啊就是这个！你看人物名字都一样！"

堀川把手机递给了我。我用最快的阅读速度扫完了前3章。

这真是个奇妙的夜晚：我先知道了基友的暗恋对象和告白计划，又撞见了歌仙的约炮和约炮对象，接着我知道了歌仙可能想睡我，还确确实实正拿我们的故事写情色小说，最后，我还知道了歌仙写小黄文的马甲。

"不过真是人不可貌相啊…"堀川啧啧叹道，"想不到歌仙先生看上去那么文雅的人，写的故事情节居然这么刺激！我一个直男看了都脸红！"

"他就是个衣冠禽兽斯文败类人面兽心的…人面兽心的… "

我都找不出什么词来形容他好。

"嗯…那兼先生怎么想呢？我觉得兼先生是完全有理由生气的哦！换了我我也会觉得很过分的吧…如果我的朋友拿我和他当人物原型来写黄色小说的话。说真的，就算是我女朋友，拿我和她的事写黄色小说，我也会生气。当然如果读者仅限我们两个的话倒无所谓了。所以兼先生打算怎么办呢？"

我打算怎么办呢？

我当然有权利对歌仙生气。我甚至有权利直接跑回去，把他从那个和服男的怀里拽出来，把本子甩到他脸上，质问他"你到底什么意思？连你表弟都想下手？"，而我除了偷偷拿走了他的小本子以外在没什么值得批评的。何况，一码是一码，我犯的这个错误并不是我非原谅他不可的理由。我应该生歌仙的气。我应该讨厌歌仙。我一开始就不应该想他，不该任由幻想如野草一般生长。但是我做不到，我无法讨厌歌仙，我无法将他从我的梦里赶出去。

我做不到。至少我对他的幻想并不更纯洁。他写那个高中生和房东先生相互进行着下流的试探，我在屋子里动不动就光膀子晃悠也不是因为真的热。在我编出各种拙劣的借口让歌仙帮我吹头发时，我也不是没幻想过在他放下吹风机的时候顺势按住他的手，就那样把他压在沙发上。我主动帮他捏肩捶腰，一方面确实是看他伏案太久肌肉僵硬，一方面也是想要捕捉过程中从他唇缝里无意间漏出的喟叹。

我想直接跑回去，把他从床上拽起来，把本子甩到他脸上，质问他"你到底什么意思？连你表弟都想下手？"，然后不等他争辩或指责，我要捉住他的两只手腕，把他按在墙上。我想亲吻他涨红的脸，我想亲吻他像机关枪一样吐出对我的谩骂的嘴，我想亲吻他讽刺我时耸动的喉结。我想含住他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻啮咬，自从帮他捏肩时偶然发现了他这个绝妙的敏感点之后，我就一直想这么做了。我要捏住他的下巴，不让他转头躲避，也不让他牙关紧闭。我要听着他叫出声，像我一直以来隔着墙听到的，对一个男人而言实在过于放荡的尖叫。我还想扯开他的睡衣，在我早就好奇其感触的胸前留下几个湿漉漉的齿痕。我要挤进他的腿间，在他肌肉紧绷的大腿根留下我的热度和水印。我要把手指插进他刚刚还在被使用的后穴，我把洞口撑开，不管那另一个男人是否还在场，我要进入他的身体。我想在他挺翘的圆臀上狠狠甩一巴掌，好像在扇他的耳光，就像我一年前在阳台门口看到的那样。我想听到他哭着求我说不要再打了，羞耻的哽咽和喜悦的呻吟混在一起，告诉我他知道错了。但我不会停下来，因为我眼见他屁股上挨了巴掌还更加兴奋，滴着汗水的卷发像是藤萝色的花帘摇动。最后，我不仅没戴套，我还要全部射到他里面，然后把他拖到浴室，让他在花洒下自己把体内他人留下的所有黏糊糊的东西都挖出来。

那天我晚上我借宿在了堀川家里。我把那篇小说已经发表的部分都看了一遍，最新一章的play是少年被双腿大张地捆在椅子上，双手被绑在椅背。房东跪在他的腿间给他口交，当然条件是男生要完整地唱完平时晚上常在宿舍里长的那首歌词猥琐的英文歌。他的技巧很棒，也很会挑逗，只要男生中间因为快感而停顿或走调，他就会巧妙地舔动柱身，把经验不足的高中生吊在温吞吞的舒适里，离顶端总是只差一步之遥，可怜的孩子都被逼得哭了出来。堀川说得不假，这剧情着实刺激，但我看了之后却出了一身冷汗：那个大晚上开着麦录小黄歌的高中男生不就是我么…我还记得歌仙那段时间经常顶着黑眼圈，还要起来给我做早饭，现在看来我还得感谢他不杀之恩。我辗转反侧，就是睡不着。第二天差不多中午的时候我才醒来，堀川和他女朋友很体贴地没有叫我，还给我留了早饭。我起床之后，那个女生就很热心地替我热了松饼和煮蛋。我看了眼一晚上没充电的手机，歌仙破天荒地给我连着打了快10通电话，line也快被他的未读消息刷屏。

概括起来就一句话："你看见我那个小本子了吗？"

我站在堀川家的阳台上给他回了电话。那是个阳光极好的晴天，我站在栏杆边上，被晒得眼睛都眯了起来。歌仙很快就接了电话，即便是这样对他来说十万火急的场合他也不会忘了先和我不咸不淡地寒暄几句，扯几句阳光到底多好的废话。我默默地听着，时不时插几句话把话题岔得更远，就为了看他打算如何压着火，把话题引向正轨。

我越是想象歌仙此时的焦急样子，心里就越是涌上一种莫名的愉悦。这样好的天气，街上是孩童的笑声，是他们年轻的父母在身后跟着他们的脚步声，是约会的恋人们的絮语，是出游的汽车驶过的声音和自行车清脆的铃声。这好像是在抚摸昼寝的猫一般的阳光，这好像是要轻轻拭去所有压力的风，歌仙全都无心体会，他那么一个追求风雅的人啊！连晾晒被单都能咏出诗的这么一个人，现在却要为了一本除了意淫出的黄色废料以外，再提炼不出价值的笔记而心急火燎！

他着急地咬着嘴唇，脸上因为后悔、羞惭，还要急躁产生的红晕，为了缓解压力不停地拨弄头发，看上去一定既可爱又性感。

"你有没有看到一个笔记本？它很小，活页的…"

"朱红色封皮的对吧？"

"你见过！"

"在我这儿。"

歌仙在电话那头低声骂了一句。我立刻补充说我把他的小说全文都看完了，他便立刻紧张起来。

"我…我只是…"

那样一张出口成章的嘴也会有这样张口结舌的一天啊！我不禁微笑。

"下周四晚上我在酒吧有演出。"我不慌不忙地开出我的条件，"欢迎你到时候来找我认领。"

"和泉守你…你不要太嚣张！"

"我还可以更嚣张，亲爱的表哥：你应该不太希望你的社交圈知道这些小说的存在吧？"

我当然没有要把这个把柄公之于众的意思。那样的话歌仙这么骄傲的人一定会陷入足以致死的羞耻中，我并不想看到他绝望的样子，不管因为什么原因。我当然希望他快乐，每一天都快乐，做他想做的事，包括继续创作这本既不道德，也不深刻，甚至美学价值都值得商榷的小说。

但是看到一贯在我面前趾高气扬的歌仙现在被我逼得哑口无言，不知所措，我就得意极了。

"对了，歌仙表哥。"我学着美剧里那些帅气又轻浮的小痞子的语气开了口，"如果你到时候真空来看我的表演的话，我还可以请你喝酒哦！不限量的！"

歌仙闻言便挂了电话。我在阳台上笑得像铁皮栏杆护栏上白亮亮的太阳。


	3. Chapter 3

I pray for you the solitude.

直到演出那天以前，我都借住在朋友家。中途有几天我趁着歌仙上班的时候回了趟家拿了些换洗的衣服什么的。我拉黑了歌仙的line，屏蔽了歌仙的电话，特地避开了堀川家，毕竟我的朋友里歌仙就认识他一个，难保不会找上门去。清光笑得前仰后合，说我现在简直像在躲债。而我呢，尽管我十分遗憾错过了直接欣赏歌仙如今焦躁的样子，但是为了迎接更好的结果，我必须忍住这七天。

"你终于有点像谈恋爱的样子了。"

清光评论道。他盘着腿坐在床边，往已经染红的指甲上又涂了一层透明的指甲油。我则坐在他床边那块地板上。我这几天一直和他挤在一起，住在他那比起宿舍，更像是衣帽间的出租屋里。他睡床，我就打地铺睡在床和墙之前那条过道里，为此清光还大发慈悲地挪走了一个晾衣架（他那许多晾衣架中的一个）。我往铺上一躺，束手束脚，翻个身都要担心撞到脸，上面加个顶那就是睡棺材。当然，每晚被他使唤去关灯的是我，好几次我差点摸黑回来时撞到床脚。有一次我一个趔趄被绊倒在了床上，还要被清光指责我吃他豆腐。开什么玩笑，我对他那种娘们儿身材的小男生没兴趣好吧！

"你管这叫谈恋爱吗？"

如果清光不是在开我玩笑，而是真心认为我现在的所作所为不仅仅是猥琐卑鄙的骗炮，那我可要考虑提醒一下那位大和守安定同学了。这就是清光那位小粉丝的名字，他俩是没什么交流的老同学，听清光描述他是个只知道学习的学霸，就读于上次我们一起去的那个居酒屋附近的大学物理系。如果清光真认为我这样只为把表哥套路上床的行为和恋爱更加接近的话，我一定得让那个优等生离这个小妖精远一点，不然我良心上过不去。

"当然！单相思是套路，两情相悦就是相互套路，这有什么难理解的？"清光吹了吹涂好的指甲，满不在乎地回答我，"不过你表哥写的小说可真刺激，等我脱单了我要好好实践一下！"

"你脱单就是为了打炮吗？"等等！这和我熟知的爱情故事不太一样啊！

"你把话说这么难听干嘛？"清光白了我一眼，"当然不单纯是为了打炮啦！但是我想和安定做的事太多了，并不是每一项计划我都好意思对别人说而已。"

"打炮这种话题你都讲了，还有什么不敢的？"

"哈？多了去了！和泉守你才是恋爱只为打炮的那个吧？你这话问得好像上床就是恋爱里最了不得的事一样！"

"那你倒是说说看你想干什么不可言说的事啊？"

"我干嘛要告诉你？"

"你这还不就是为了睡人家嘛！"

我一直以为恋爱总是有步骤的，总是小心翼翼地接触，总是步步为营的试探，像是涂涂改改的歌词，每一次反复推敲后才落定的字眼不尽相同；稿纸揉碎了不知多少张，文档删改了不知多少次，甚至歌词的题目都换过，只有想要写下这首歌的初衷没有改变。我会为歌仙辗转反侧，绝不仅仅是因为肉体关系，绝不仅仅是我想睡但还没睡到。在我的脑子里像是病毒一样操控我的思路，自作主张地删改歌词的，不是我的欲望，只有歌仙一个人。歌仙是全部的原因。

如果那天，歌仙发现我听着他的叫床声自慰的那天，如果他没有一时兴起地蹲下来消解我的情欲，而是直接勒令我搬出去住的话…

从他摔门出去那一刻起，我就知道第一道口子是他撕开的，而不是我。这个发现让我轻松了不少。而自从我发现那个笔记本后，我才意识到这一道开口说不定是他早有预谋。就算不是那一天，总有一天也是要撕开的。

可是歌仙在期望什么呢？从那篇没写完的小说里，我只看到了杂草一样恣意生长的欲望。

清光最后还是屈服了，他说他可以挑一个没那么羞耻的告诉我。我向他保证我绝不外泄。他才不情不愿地弯下身子，把嘴凑近了我的耳边：

"我呀，我一直在想，等他上班之后，一定要每天中午都吃我做的便当才行。"

一个特别老妈子的愿望，然而这个愿望，清光从那天下午一直念叨到晚上。我去关了灯，躺在我的铺上。清光还没睡，躺在床上叫我，跟我讲他小时候那点事儿，什么父母矛盾啦、冷暴力啦、因为长得像女孩子在学校被人欺负，所以很喜欢冲田总司之类的话。要不是一整天都跟他在一块儿，我肯定要以为他又喝大了。

"…所以你看嘛，孩子还是有用的，至少可以是个维持关系的幌子，就像我是妈妈拴住他的筹码一样。我第一次在台上看到他的时候，我就在想，如果我是女人就好了，这样我就可以有个孩子。我和他的孩子，长得既像我，也像他。就算有一天他不再爱我，我还可以爱着这个孩子。"

我本能地感到这样长大的孩子一定不会幸福，说不定还会怨恨清光。清光对我的观点不予置否。"所以你要庆幸，我也要庆幸：我到底还是个男人，我不可能和他有孩子。"他说，"这个孩子永远也不可能降生到这个世界上来，还摊上我这样一个糟糕的家长—多么幸运啊！"

他突然说出这样丧气的话，我一时不知道该怎样回应才好。沉默了一阵，我听到床上有动静，大概是他翻了个身，把脸转向了我这边：

"和泉守你要加油啊。"

"怎么了？"

"就算只是打炮，也要加油啊。"

"什么意思？"

"不努力的话，不努力一直可爱的话，是不可能被爱上的啊！"

我很帅，又帅又强，就算不可爱也会被爱上。我本来想这样回复，但是今晚的清光有点奇怪，我说不出口。

"啊，我会加油的。"我认真地回复道。清光这才道了晚安，好像终于放心了一样。我也翻了个身，可是我又睡不着了。我翻来覆去琢磨着清光那句"不努力一直可爱的话就不可能被爱上"，感觉好像有点道理，但又容易被现实打脸。会有人喜欢不可爱的人吗？有，我。歌仙一点儿也不可爱…好吧他有些时候还是有点可爱的，但跟清光没法比，但我还不是更喜欢歌仙吗？歌仙…他的旧情人那么多，他应该也被爱过吧？他们为什么分手呢？因为他不能"努力一直可爱"吗？可是他不可爱的时候是大多数情况啊…

他们真的爱过他吗？他又真的爱过他们吗？

还是说他们和我一样，不过是另一堆满足他的奇怪幻想的黄色废料呢？

我知道人在晚上总会做出不理智的决定，但是我还是把歌仙的号码从黑名单里拖了出来。我发了一条改了好多次的短信发了过去。我和他说我喜欢他，真的很喜欢，如果他愿意接受我的话我就明天就回家去把本子还给他，他也不用再去酒吧里看我演出了。我侧躺在铺上，手里握着手机，好像握着一只活生生的小兔子。我等到了兔子的耳朵动了一下，软软的兔毛扫过我的手掌，撩得人心痒。

歌仙的回复很简短："你还小，不必在我身上耗时间。"

这就没必要再搭理了。几分钟后，大概是为了劝慰我，歌仙很认真地又给我写了很长的一段话，为小说的事向我道歉，劝我和年龄相近的男生交往。我懒得细看。最后他问我明天回不回家，作为回答，我把他的号码又拖回了黑名单。

我把手机一扔，仰躺着想好好睡一觉。清光在梦里又翻了个身。我一屁股坐起来，摸索着又抓过了手机。我想到了几个零散的词句，我把它们记了下来：

Violet

Young

Solitude

Violet creed

To please you

You were once my violet creed

Here's my song wrote for you

Sober in a bar I sing it to you

Solo on the stage in front of you

在他面前的舞台上，我独自为他唱起这首只为他写的歌。

这是我的报复。我很难说清为什么我的心情非要用"报复"来描述不可，但是我确实想到歌仙一直以来的所作所为，想到他那一头紫色卷毛就来气。我是被他玩弄了，他对此十分清楚，并且还想轻飘飘道个歉再继续玩弄下去。

这是我的报复，我想让他也体会我的感受，那种像是巧克力酱一样，或甜蜜或苦涩的心情被混在一起狠狠翻搅的感受。

然后歌仙把固化的巧克力脱了模，尝了一口后便丢掉了。食欲是那样任性，反复无常，来去自由。他想要品尝我，我想要吞食他，因为我们想这样做，就这样毫无缘由地产生了欲望。我想在他的齿尖被咬碎，他想在我的舌尖被融化，在感到厌倦之前我们只是在食用对方，只专注着唇舌与肠胃的满足，仅此而已。歌仙显然不曾期待永恒，我也甚至没有像加州清光一样期待长久。我们专注巧克力之味，仅此而已。

加州清光站在台上，他像往常一样和着我的伴奏唱了两首歌。歌曲结束后他轻轻按着麦克风，迟疑着，双眸亮晶晶的，好像下一秒就要哭出来。 我站在他身边，随着他的目光看向了观众席，那个清秀的优等生正注视着清光，目光一如既往地痴迷。歌仙兼定站在台下，他的身影隐没在吧台靠近角落的一处不太显眼的位置，他看着我，神情中带着难以忽视的羞惭和愠怒。

我向清光投去一个问询的眼神，得到肯定后便把麦架搬下了台。加州清光站在舞台中央，背对观众。音乐响起，他一甩特地烫了羊毛卷的长发，转向观众席开始了舞蹈。他穿着一件酒红色的连衣裙，裙子剪裁贴身，长度堪堪遮住屁股，将他自满的少年身材展露无遗；裙子上缀满精细的亮片，随着他的舞蹈动作波光粼粼。他那天还穿了一双深色的玫瑰红高跟过膝靴，衬得露出的那一小截大腿更加洁白。他染了红指甲，涂了红嘴唇，那是仿佛咬破了樱桃留在嘴上的鲜嫩红色。他在灯光下扭动腰肢，我仿佛看到了妖精。

舞台上的妖精，台下的大学生目不转睛地盯着他，脸上的神情仿佛是在做梦，又好像是微醺。歌仙向前走了几步，坐到了台下的空位。我这才看清楚他正穿着谁的衣服。那是上周和他约会的那个男人的和服，我绝不会认错，那件深蓝色的羽织太显眼了！清光的舞蹈接近尾声，酒吧的侍应生在幕后找到了我，递给我一折餐巾纸。我打开一看，是歌仙的笔迹：

"请我喝酒，不限量的。"

如果不是我和老板签了用工合同，我大概会当即把吉他扔在后台，直接走到歌仙面前，亲吻那还沾着酒水的，亮晶晶的嘴唇，然后把手探进和服的衣摆，看看他是不是真的里面什么都没穿。

加州清光谢幕之后就直接回了化妆间。他很激动，胸口剧烈起伏，脖子上还淌着细密的汗珠。而我已经走上了舞台，练熟了我的歌。这首写给歌仙的歌，我没有他那样爱咬文嚼字，也不爱看书，我知道我的语言表达能力极为有限，但是在被愤怒操控时，在想要操控愤怒时，我第一次意识到语言真的可以变成利刃。怨恨是最好表达的情绪，你只要直白地咒骂就够了。

歌仙垂着头，盯着酒杯里的冰块，玻璃杯沿冰块一样的反光。我的歌不长，我希望他认真听，我希望他喜欢，然后冲上台把我揍一顿。

演出结束，我拎着吉他回化妆间。推开门后映入眼帘的便是加州清光那条波光粼粼的裙子，还有他露出的半边屁股。那细碎的亮片，粉红色的、银白色的，裙摆被推到了腰部，光芒堆积在臀部之上。打扮古板的优等生，背对着化妆镜坐在梳妆台上，脖子与上衣的肩头蹭上了口红印子，一只手正按着清光光裸的大腿，手指还在向内裤里面钻。清光背对着我站立，右腿蜷起，膝盖压着梳妆台：我的妆台，我上台要用的化妆品有不少都散了一地，眼看着他左脚靴子的大粗根还要踩上我的吸油纸。我推门而入，却并没有打扰到他们。清光那个臭不要脸的没有表现出丝毫的尴尬，回头笑嘻嘻地看了我一眼后便继续缠着大和守安定同学旁若无人地接吻；而后者的羞耻心也仅限于伸手将新晋小男友的裙子拉下来遮住屁股。

我草草收拾了要带回家的东西，拎着包出门。两位小情侣还在屋里亲热，门外站着正打算敲门的歌仙。

"里面有人，回家吧。"我扭了扭头，指着化妆室道。

"你别想太多，我只是来找你要酒钱。"歌仙板着脸扬了扬手里的账单，"歌词的事算我之前欠你，我不和你计较。"

我接过账单："嚯！您这一晚上也够便宜的！"

如我所料，这句双关的嘲讽大大激怒了歌仙。他这才是真的要揍我，我有点失望，本来我以为我写的歌词已经足够让他这般愤怒了，不过我因此也不算是猝不及防。幸亏我心里有准备，才得以冷静地抓住他的手腕，把他翻过身按在了化妆间的门上。歌仙挣扎着要推开我，我告诉他不想里面的人开门出来看到他这副样子就老实点，效果立竿见影。歌仙左边的脸颊紧贴着门板，圆滚滚的屁股挤着我的腿跟，即便这么狼狈也不忘扭过头对我怒目而视，嘴里低声骂我下流无耻。我原本没有欺负人的爱好，但是看着他这副样子，如果不欺负得再过分一点，总觉得是暴殄天物了。

我弯下了腰，对歌仙耳语："这么点钱就能让亲爱的表哥真空送货上门，我怎么没有早点想到呢？"然后不等他回答，我便腾出一只手捏住他的下颌，吻上了那双正准备吐出咒骂的嘴唇。

嘴唇一接触，就像是融化的两团奶油，再也难以分开。歌仙张了嘴，身体仍在僵硬地抵抗，但舌尖却热情地迎合我的每一寸掠夺。我能呼吸到酒精的气息，但我不知道他喝了什么，有点苦，也有点涩。直到这件事确实发生之前，我从没预料到我第一次接吻会是这样的体验。

歌仙仿佛自暴自弃一般软下了身子，他转过了身面对着我，勾着我的脖子，踮起脚尖索吻。和刚才我纯粹凭着感觉横冲直撞不同，歌仙的吻要柔和很多，但是很会挑动人，我感觉像在做梦。为什么他这么熟练啊…

分开之后我喘着气，摸索着将手伸到他的腰后，想要松开他的腰带。他轻轻按住我的手。

"别在这里。"他柔声劝道，"忍一忍，我们回家，好吗？"

说实话，他这两句让我听着很受用，尤其是那句"回家"，让我心里暖暖的。但是他语气中哄孩子一般的游刃有余又让我极不服气。我的手顺着他的腰滑向了他的屁股，揉捏着那两瓣臀肉，一面扣住他，向我身上压去：

"这里不是挺好吗？你都真空过来了还受不了这点刺激？"

"这不一样！"

"别装了，你不就是喜欢找刺激吗？"我的手从他的屁股绕到身前，隔着衣服抚上了他腿间已经逐渐抬头的东西，"写小黄文、不穿内裤出门、在走廊里和人亲热、穿炮友的衣服勾引你表弟…是不是你胃口已经养刁了，不这么做你都硬不起来？嗯？"

我抓着他的肩膀把他推进了化妆间，顾不得里面的小情侣可能正在办事儿。然出乎我意料的是这两个人居然再没做什么，一反刚才干柴烈火的样子，正衣着整齐地坐在椅子上，像任何以为拉手就会怀孕的纯情少年一样地聊着天。歌仙想要甩开我，被我死死拉住。清光不到一秒就读懂了状况，拉着小男友三步并作两步地离开了这里，还贴心地关好了门。我松开了歌仙，抢在他之前把门锁上。

"关于歌词你就没什么想说的吗？"

问题脱口而出的瞬间我就后悔了，这太像一个求表扬的小屁孩了。

"有什么好说的？英文不好就不要拿英文作词。"

虽然眼下正被压在梳妆台上扯开腰带，但歌仙说话时的神情还是高傲得像个训斥学生的老师。

"那你来教我？"

"我英文也不好。"

加州清光显然好心地把自己造的烂摊子收拾过：我的化妆台前所未有地整洁，让我不禁怀疑他们刚才哪来的时间打扫卫生。可是歌仙被我推着倚靠在了化妆台上，后背贴着镜子，台面上的物品又哗啦啦地掉了一地。我们谁都没在意，我执意要把歌仙那身碍眼的和服脱干净，歌仙"哼"了一声说我幼稚。他坐在我身前，偏着头。我轻轻叼住了他蓬乱的卷发间露出的一点耳垂，他立刻发出一声短促的尖叫，闭紧了双眼，手里攥着我的胳膊不放。我没有放开嘴里的软肉，但还是忍不住轻轻笑出了声，歌仙这下挣扎得更激烈，连声音都叫不出来。

"我就知道你这里很敏感。"

歌仙终于喘匀了气，他转过脸来瞪着我，嘴巴动了几下。我猜他又要训我，但他最后也不知道该怎么训我，只是眨了几下眼睛求我别离那么近。

"这就受不了了吗？"

亲吻离开了耳垂，沿着他同样敏感的脖子下移到漂亮的锁骨。歌仙的胸口剧烈地起伏，好像刚才从舞台上走下来的清光一样。我的手抚上了他的左胸，感受着掌下的心跳。我舔弄着他右边的乳首，另一只手握住了他已经开始涨硬的性器。我想着他那天的动作，回忆着他小说里的描写。歌仙一直压着声音，他的脑袋歪在一边，双眼微闭。这不是我在阳台门口窥见的那个状态。

"你…不爽吗？"

又是一句出口就后悔的话。

果然，歌仙睁开眼睛，带着似笑非笑的表情，语气十分肯定地开口：

"你，还是处男吧？"

…

"是又怎样？"我回嘴道，"你还不是连处男都要意淫？"

我原以为这一句话就可以正中歌仙死穴，能让他彻底软下来，任我摆布。然而歌仙却摇了摇头，说了句"真不风雅"，就这么裸着身子从化妆台上跳了下来。他把我推坐在梳妆台上，跪下去挤进我的腿间。

"我只是想让你和我都舒服，仅此而已。"

他在拉下我的裤子拉链时说道。我想起了那个荒唐的午后，而这个夜晚虽然同样荒唐，我在歌仙的口中唤醒了相似的快感，但这并不是上一次的拙劣复刻。我猜他也想要得不得了，这次他动作比之前急躁不少，力道也大，每次湿热的吸吮都让人头皮发麻。我的手指尖抓着桌沿，一个圆圆的小盒子滚到我的手边，那是加州清光之前为了拼特价，硬塞给我的一块眼影。红色的，他喜欢的鲜红色，我记得很清楚。我一直没有用，因为我很容易画出被打肿眼睛的效果。歌仙抬起泛着水光的眼眸看了我一眼，我吞下口水，在快感中哆嗦着双手，打开了眼影盒盖。

明艳的颜色，软糯的质地，我沾染着鲜红的手指伸向了歌仙的眼角，将颜色涂在他的皮肤上，随着动作抹开了。歌仙吞吐的动作停滞了一下，有些讶异地看着我。"你又想干什么？"他直起身子问，"把我当作小丑吗？"我没有理睬，只是径自将他另一边的眼角也涂红。从眼角晕染到眼睑的嫣红，像是池中金鱼半透明的鱼尾，在化妆间橙黄的灯光下闪着细细的光。

"你很漂亮。"我对他说，"真的很漂亮。"

歌仙垂下眼，重新含了进去。和上次一样，我试图避免射到他的嘴里，但是这次他却紧紧地抓住了我的腿，我躲不开。

"怎么这么多…"

歌仙微微皱起眉头抱怨道。他的眼角带着泪，本来就是我随手涂抹的眼影看上去好像花了妆；头发被揉乱，唇边还有没来得及吞掉的粘稠液体；他这副样子看上去很糟糕，但是又太迷人。如果不是已经射过一次，这般场景当前，我肯定会难以自持。

"嗯。"我点了点头，"如果是女人的话，射这么多进去应该会怀孕吧？"

"别说傻话了！没大没小！"

"我又没说是你，难道你想生？"

我递给他纸巾，他没有接，而是直接用手指把溢出的精液揩净，然后一口一口地舔掉。他看着我，慢慢站起身，抓着我的手握住他已然硬得发烫的性器。他轻声呻吟，主动贴上来亲我，我回应着，另一只手在我日思夜想的身体上游走。这的确是我梦寐以求的歌仙，但这自暴自弃的妖艳图景又让我感到一种莫名的哀伤。

歌仙扯掉了我的衬衣，在我的肩头咬了一口。

"你在走神。"他说。

我抱紧了他。我想让他别离开我，我也不知道为什么我会有这样的想法，明明之前也从没考虑过这样的事，但是我就是不想让歌仙离开。我还想同他如此亲密，至少今晚如此，还有明天、后天，到下周也是，下个月也是，这一年，还有明年…可这句话说出来实在太软弱，我不可能开口。

"我想进去。"最后我只说出了第三句开口即后悔的台词。不过歌仙倒是没什么特别的反应，他只是点点头说他知道，然后加快了手上的速度，颤抖着声音叫我"再等等"。等多久呢？在这场只为他快乐的游戏使他厌倦之前，歌仙大概永远也不会满足吧…我擦着他射到我手中和小腹上的精液，想明白了哀伤的来源：我的报复从一开始就不会成功。不管我做什么，只要我对他依旧心怀欲望，表哥便乐在其中。

我最终也没有等多久。歌仙抓过那盒红眼影叫我闭上眼睛，他的小指细细地将我的眼眶涂红。最后余下的颜色，他抹在了我的嘴唇上。"你也很漂亮。"他轻轻说道，"很美。"

他要我这个样子同他接吻，将那抹极淡的红色晕染得乱七八糟。酒气与微光，这天晚上的一切都像是一个包裹着酒精的梦，是细腻的巧克力外壳包裹着的樱桃酒。我们继续在化妆间里交缠，外面是酒吧里人声喧闹，屋内是我，从背后将歌仙压在桌子上，将手指探进他的后穴里小心翼翼地做着扩张。事实上，不等我把食指伸进去，穴口周围皮肤便已经传来滑腻、湿润的触感。

"你提前准备了是不是？"我捻了捻手指上的润滑液。

"难不成还指望你这个处男来做吗？"歌仙狡辩道。

"那你刚才还一副不想要的样子！"我说着便在他的屁股上抽了一巴掌，如愿以偿，"欲擒故纵的小把戏玩得很熟嘛！"

手掌接触臀肉的感觉太好，我见歌仙并没有反抗，便在壮着胆子在他的屁股上又重重打了几下。手指还在向着挤了太多润滑剂的穴道深处探进，歌仙的痛呼也变成了变调的呻吟。我想起了那天下午的阳台，可惜我此刻没有领带可以让他咬住。这时我瞥见了他掉在地上的腰带。我在取安全套的时候把它也捡了起来，抓过歌仙扶着桌子的手，把它们绑在了一起。

"你干什么？"

不等他说完我就松开了他，在系好扣子的同时轻轻推了他一把。上半身承受着我来自后方的压力，双手被绑在胸前无法帮助支撑身体，失去平衡的歌仙只能任由我从后将他一把捞进怀中，借着他手足无措的瞬间进入了他的身体。

"你！"

歌仙贴在我的怀里，后颈枕着我的肩膀，皱起眉头，像一颗苇草一样无助。这让我不禁有几分得意，试着动起了腰，想要看到他不再那么游刃有余的样子。歌仙的眉头很快舒展开来，应该是没有开头不适的感觉了。我扶住了他的腰，轻轻啄着他的眼角和耳廓，下身是温柔的抽送。歌仙微微张着嘴，嘴唇上沾染了点他涂在我的嘴上的红眼影，像是唇上点了几瓣极细小的梅花。我叫他偏过头来吻我，他照做，接吻间隙漏出些甜腻的鼻音。包裹着我的穴道倏然一收，我差点毫无防备地射了出来。

我放开了他，他瞧着我，脸上是掩饰不住的计谋得逞后的笑容：

"你刚才差点就交待了吧？"

"哈？怪我？"

这人明明就是故意挑衅我，可我也是不服输的！我抽出了大半，左臂从他的腋下穿过，紧紧按住他的胸，右手则掐住了他的腰。"那还不是因为表哥你里面太舒服了？"我说着，再次将自己狠狠挺进去，"那么紧，那么热，还会主动夹我。"

"呜…你别说了！"

"嗯？事实就是这样呀，之前睡过你的那些前辈们没告诉过你吗？你里面感觉超棒的，表哥。"

"别叫我表哥！臭小子…啊啊…"

为了满足亲爱的表哥，我把他的一条腿抬起来压在桌子上，这样通过他面前的镜子也可以隐约看到臭小子每一下都特意干得很用力。歌仙一开始还试图咬着嘴唇，但很快便自暴自弃地叫出了声，就像我一直以来在他卧房的隔壁听到的那样。

"为什么不呢？叫你'表哥'的时候你咬得多紧啊！"

"我才没—啊！那里！"

我的指尖揉捏着他已经挺立的乳尖，歌仙想要躲开，但为了保持平衡，他的动作并不能太大。我亲了亲他的耳背，感到他浑身都在颤抖。

"你这里是真的好敏感。"

"闭嘴！"

他的抵抗既无成效，也无气势。我凑近了他的耳边吹气，然后含住了他的耳垂，用舌尖轻轻挑拨。

"不要！耳朵不行！"

歌仙的反应很激烈，也很短暂。他短短叫了一声后便哑了嗓子，只是张着嘴无声地喘气；身子也在一瞬间僵直，要不是我扶着，肯定会摔倒在地；他紧紧闭着眼睛，无助地想要扭过头去躲开我的舌头，但我从另一边托住了他的脑袋，他只能在我的怀里徒劳地挣扎，嘴里断断续续发出带着哭腔的音节，连一句完整的"不要了"都说不出口。而我直到玩弄厌了才放开他，就像他在不久之后一定会因为厌倦而放开我一样。

"你、你这个…"

他说不下去了，下身的冲撞又让他只能呻吟。他再次闭上了眼睛，泪水顺着脸颊滚了下来，在皮肤上留下若有若无的红痕。

这可真的是风雅得很啊…我用手指蹭了一道妆痕，举到他面前让他看，问他有没有想到他成天念叨的有句汉诗。歌仙点点头，又摇了摇头说不行了。他想瞪起眼睛骂我，我知道，可是他现在几乎是在抽噎，什么也说不出口。

"被高中生处男操哭的感觉还不错吧，房东先生？"

"你说什么…呜啊…什么傻话呢…"

"也是，可惜我没在高中的时候就出手。我那时候以为你还算个正经人，至少不会想着我的脸撸。"

"我才没有想着你的脸…"

"那就是你和他们上床的时候想的其实是我？"

"别自恋了你这个—啊啊啊…"

"你要是不想做，完全没必要真空过来找干，我又没拿枪逼着你。"

"臭小子少得意忘形！"

"表哥你还不是撅着屁股被臭小子干得很爽？"我说着伸手握住他已经吐水的性器，"明明这里都湿了…"

歌仙涨红了脸，眼泪涌得更凶了，不知道是委屈还是因为爽。我又凑过去亲他，在他的肩头和脖子上都印上了湿漉漉的吻痕，最后我们唇舌相缠，歌仙有点想躲但躲不开。快感冲头的他现在连呼吸也受到妨碍，断断续续的呜咽显得更委屈了。

"和泉守…我不…"

歌仙今晚第一次叫了我的名字。他哽咽着，还流着生理性的泪水，直接射到了梳妆台的镜子上。我也在他绞紧的后穴中抽送几下后达到了高潮。

我松开了他手上的束缚，从他的身体里退了出来。歌仙慢慢地滑落到地板上，他双膝跪地，上半身靠手肘支撑趴在桌面上。镜子上滴落的精液还没有清理，他的脸庞映在镜中，看起来好像他被自己射了一脸。

我简单地为我们两人清理了一番，穿好衣服，从书包里捞出表哥的笔记本递给他：

"我们回家吧。"

歌仙接过他的笔记本，软软地趴在我的怀里点点头，乖巧得像个布偶。

我原本以为我和歌仙表哥的关系会恢复以往的状态，就像那个下午一样。我们只是一起做了一个荒诞的梦，梦醒了我们还是得该干嘛干嘛。可是我错了，歌仙对我的态度从那一晚起便柔和了许多，有时简直肉麻得让我害怕。他又开始做双人份的早餐，晚上还会打电话问我回不回家吃饭。他对我笑脸相迎，还请我有时间去他的书店里喝咖啡。最让我受不了的是他在我们做了那事儿之后的第二天突然带回家来一个盒子塞给我，我打开一看，发现是我一直想要的耳机。

"你干嘛送我礼物啊？"他这礼物送的我都不敢收。

"因为直接给钱太无趣了。"歌仙笑得十分和蔼，"还是挑礼物比较能够体现心意。"

"什么？给钱？你为什么要给我钱？"

歌仙依旧笑眯眯地看着我，他虽然笑起来一直特别好看，但是这次我看着他的笑脸却浑身发毛。他坐在我的身边，靠得那么近，好像下一秒就要亲我—卧槽他果然亲了我！那么热情，那么投入，让我一下子又想起了前一个晚上在化妆间里的种种。我想推开他说虽然我可以但今天真的不行我腰疼，但歌仙却率先离开了我。他摸了摸我的头，说："你就当是作为表哥的关爱吧！"

他转身走出了我的房间，还带上了门。我打电话给堀川，把这两天的事给他讲了一遍。堀川沉默了一阵儿说你们的世界我这个直男真的不懂。"我没别的意思，你也知道我无意冒犯。"他说，"但是我真的不懂。"

想想也是，于是我又打电话给了清光。他把电话挂了叫我有事发line，我只好把耳机拍了照发给他，又简单讲了一遍情况。清光俩小时后终于回了一句话：

"你被包了。"

呸！开什么玩笑！包养？歌仙有多少钱我还不知道？他包得起我吗？

虽然心虚，不过耳机是无辜的，我还是开心地收下了这个礼物。从那之后我们时不时就会在家里做，有时是互相直白地提要求，有时是单纯地擦枪走火。歌仙没有再约过别的男人，我不知道他这无故的专一是为了什么。他偶尔还是会买礼物给我，我也尽我所能地回礼，好让我看起来不会真的那么像被包养。歌仙不是很赞成我买太贵重的回礼，他说我还是学生，应该把钱多花在自己身上，哪怕去吃顿好的也行。"你不要想太多。"他对我说，"和我在一起觉得开心就够了。"

他说这句话是为什么呢？

"不开心的话，随时也可以走。"

他又补充道。我想了想，推定我自此成为了表哥的炮友，固定的那种，还带着一点排他性，不过固定也好排他也好，都是暂时的。说到底，歌仙又不喜欢我。

"可是喜欢也是暂时的呀。"

加州清光靠在练功房的把杆边上，一边擦汗一边对我说：

"正因为'喜欢'也是暂时的，所以才要用心去维护这种感情。"

可是我对歌仙，歌仙对我，真的怀有这种感情吗，哪怕只有一分钟？我躺在他的床上，我抚摸着他的每一寸肌肤，却感觉我确信他不喜欢我的时候，我只能听他的墙角的时候，那时候我们的距离反而更近。歌仙趴在我的身上，他的呼吸印在我的胸口，他主动分开腿，撑开已经被插得很柔软的穴道包裹住我。那感觉一如既往地好，一如既往让人上瘾，也就是这种时候我不再会想些别的乱七八糟的事情。我终究还是让他玩弄了，掉进了他的陷阱，任他摆布。想到这里，我不禁泄愤一样加重了力道。歌仙一声嘤咛，腰就软了下来。

完事儿之后他还躺在我的身边，我睡不着。他问我可不可以把那天唱的歌再给他唱一遍。

"我英文很烂。"

"没关系，我喜欢听。"

他总能让我束手无策！我套上一件T恤，拿来吉他又给他唱了一遍。他兴致勃勃地听着，还叫我拿歌词本来他要帮我改。"你不是英文也不好吗？"我给他拿了本子和笔。"那也比你强。"他回道，然后拿起笔，删删改改，最后把我语法致命、表达窒息的歌词改成了下面这样：

You probably need

A hundred years of praise to be pleased

But to pick up the speed

A kiss in Martini would get you teased

And kneel down to your needs

You were once my violet creed

Till you got me pissed

For I'm not old enough to be loved

But never too young to mess up with

So here's my song wrote for you

Sober in a bar I sing it to you

Solo on the stage in front of you

Solitude in my lyrics and I pray it for you

他英文成绩比我好是事实。他把歌词也改得更贴近事实：他确实很难搞，爱听恭维，但也确实亲几口就能被挑起欲望。我曾经确实很重视他，直到那天下午之前，直到我看到他的小说笔记之前我都是这么认为的。我年轻，他的确这么说过，然后也的确和我乱搞。所以我写下了这首歌，在酒吧里独自唱给他听。

但我没打算咒他孤独终老，这句词是他自己加的。我说我可没有这么小心眼，我说，我还是希望他能够幸福。这个祝愿真心实意，相信歌仙也能看出来。歌仙听了没搭理我，也没脸红，也没骂我"没大没小"。他把歌词又读了一遍，然后感叹这首歌把他写的好渣，但又是实话实说。

"没事，我不介意你渣。"我拍了拍他的肩膀，"和我在一起的时候开心就好，这不是你说的吗？你在我身边我确实挺开心的。"

—以至于你一离开我就会胡思乱想。

歌仙很高兴，这可能是因为他喜欢我，也可能是因为他需要我喜欢他。不管我做什么，只要我对他依旧心怀欲望，表哥便乐在其中。无论他怀着怎样的心情，结果都会是这样。喜欢也是一种烟火一般短暂的感情，如此看来爱恋也同玩乐无异。我和歌仙，究竟是沉迷烟花绽放时的光景，还是戒不掉对彼此依存的瘾，这个问题我至今没有想明白。在这个问题上，我出奇地怯懦，不敢探寻真正的结果。

我又被他抱在怀里了。歌仙，他从背后抱着我，双手环着我的腰，隔着薄薄一层上衣我能感受到他胸膛的温度，他那头卷毛蹭着我的后颈。他就这样抱着我，没有多说什么，我听得见我们两人的呼吸。不再是被翻搅的苦涩巧克力，至少在这一刻，我感到了温暖和平静。

笔和本都掉在了地上，没有人去捡。


End file.
